


Hiroko's life

by gothgirlnexdoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Kanon shows up at the end, Some other characters are mentioned but that's it, this story is mostly about hot mom Hagakure raising her beautiful son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Okay, I know I have to finish "Two Personalities, One Body" one day but the thing is I don't know how to end it. So please give me some time and have this fanfic in the meantime. (There's like mention of alcohol and alcoholism but only for a short time. Also some swearing b/c Hiroko gets mad. Also teen pregnancy)





	

"You're pregnant.", the doctor announced. "... I'm what now?", she asked in disbelief. "I know it might be shocking for you since you're still in middle school. But yes, you're pregnant. For three months now."  
She didn't believe it.  
No way.  
No.  
She was only thirteen. A middle schooler. A delinquent. How was she supposed to raise a child? She was a child herself. 

"FUCK!", she angrily kicked a trash can. She shouldn't be doing that. Not because it's against the law, but also because of the kid inside of her. The thirteen year old had to deal with it now.  
She slowly put her hand onto her belly. "... I am going be a mother. In half a year, I am going to be a freaking mother. I hope I can get used to that thought." 

When she arrived at home her anxiety grew even bigger. Her parents had sent her to the doctor because she hadn't been feeling well lately and were now waiting for her to tell them what's wrong. She had to tell her parents eventually. Otherwise the growing belly would give it away. When she walked into the living room she saw her parents sitting on the sofa. "There you are Hiroko.", her mom greeted her. "Hey mom, hey dad...", she said quietly. "What did the doctor say?", her father proceeded to ask. "Well, uhm... Remember how you said you hoped to be grandparents someday? "Someday" is in about six months.", Hiroko tried to play it off jokingly, even though she felt more like crying. That's what she did the moment she finished her sentence. "Hiroko, no, don't cry!", her mother ran to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry...", Hiroko sobbed. "You don't need to be." "You're- You're not mad?" "Look, Hiro. It is.. quite shocking. You're still so young. But I promise we'll help you as good as we can." "I told you that delinquent life isn't a good thing.", Hiroko's father butted in, "I hope your kid will give you a sense of responsibility."

"A sense of responsibility.", Hiroko stood in her room in front of a mirror. She pretty much looked like a typical delinquent. Hair messy, skirt inappropriately sized, even a band aid on her nose bridge just for accessory purpose. It looked quite intimidating. The teen figured that she had to change and she would start with her looks. The band aid was ripped off within a second. "That's a good start... I guess...", she then proceeded to brush her long, pink and wavy hair. While the thirteen year old was brushing her hair, she thought about how her life changed within a second. 

Hiroko Hagakure was best known to be a lazy rule breaker. Her grades in school were so-so. Her reputation wasn't that good either. She slept in class, picked fights, didn't do her homework for most of the time. But that had to change now. She had to give up that "delinquent life", how her father would describe it. She was lucky that she has supportive parents like that. They never liked her being a delinquent thought. She heard so many anecdotes in the hope she would come to her senses eventually. 

Hiroko tied her hair into a pony tail. "Not that bad.", she complimented herself in the mirror, "I should wear that more often." She got distracted when someone knocked at her door. "Yes?" "Hey sweetie.", it was Hiroko's mom who gasped when she saw her daughter. "You finally did something nice with your hair!", she said happily, "And got rid of that band aid!" "Yeah. I thought if I had to change I should start easy.", Hiroko admitted. "That's really nice! You look so pretty!", her mother was clearly over excited about these minor detail changes. "Is there something else you need from me mom?" "Oh, yeah, right. Okay, listen Hiro. I told you that your father and I are going to support you. But before that we need to know. You do know who the father is, right?"  
Hiroko didn't think about that. She completely forgot that there was a father involved as well. Luckily, she knew exactly who it was. "Uh, yeah. He's a class above me." "Okay, good. Because he needs to support the two of you as well. What I want you to do now is you concentrate on school and on your well being while your father and I take care of all the other things. We should have some stuff from when you were a baby down in the basement..." 

The apartment Hiroko and her family lived in wasn't that big. I didn't have enough rooms for the baby to have its own so Hiroko had to share her room. Which wasn't so bad for her. It was her child so why shouldn't it stay in her room? Her parents had kept most of the stuff Hiroko had when she was a baby. A bed, clothes, even the pram. Everything was prepared way too early. Better too early than too late. 

Shortly after her fourteenth birthday, Hiroko's son was born.  
She changed over the past half year. She confessed to her son's father that she was pregnant and that he had to be responsible too. But he didn't want to have anything to do with it. He wanted Hiroko to either get and abortion, which at that point wasn't an option anymore and also wouldn't have been an option before, or to give the baby to adoption. None of these happened or were going to happen.  
She lost her delinquent reputation and became an average student. Her grades weren't straight A's but they were better than before. She also did pretty well in hiding the fact that she was pregnant in the first place. No one really noticed.  
And now Hiroko sat on the hospital bed with her new born in her arms. "Hey little man.", she quietly said. The baby reacted by smiling at her. She swore that was the cutest smile ever. "You need a name, huh? I can't call you "little man" all the time. Hm.", the middle schooler thought for a moment. "How about... Yasuhiro. That sounds nice, doesn't it?", and again the new born smiled, "You like it? Yasuhiro it is then."  
Suddenly the door opened and Hiroko's parents came in accompanied by a nurse. "How are you two doing?", Hiroko's mother asked. "We're fine.", the student smiled. While the newfound grandparents were distracted with their grandson, the nurse asked Hiroko for her son's name. "I thought of Yasuhiro. He seemed to like it too." "That's a beautiful name.", Hiroko's mother said. 

A few days later Hiroko and Yasuhiro were sent home. The young mother however still had to recover, from what the doctor said, and stayed home for a few more days before going back to school.  
Hiro had just put her son to bed when the doorbell rang. She went out of the room and closed the door halfway, so she was still able to hear Yasuhiro, and went answering the front door. Much to her surprise it was Yasuhiro's father still in his school uniform. "What the hell do you want?", Hiroko hissed. "I wanted to see how you're doin'. I asked your friend Miwako if you were in school because I haven't seen you. She told me you had been sick the past few days. So I figured out you probably were in the hospital. I... I'd like to see the kid.", the young boy sheepishly admitted. Hiroko couldn't believe that that was the same guy who wanted her to get an abortion. "Oh.", she spoke up, "Now you suddenly care, huh? You fucktard wanted me to get an abortion half a year ago and now you fucking care? You can be lucky I can't yell at you because Yasuhiro is in bed sleeping!", she angrily whispered. "I'm really sorry I said that, okay?!", the middle schooler apologized almost too loud. "Be quiet idiot!", Hiroko barked. "Sorry, sorry. Look, I really regret sayin' these things back then. It was just a shock for me, I'm only fifteen after all! I didn't know how to react! I never wanted to be a father in the first place..." "You should have said that nine months ago, shithead." "I know. I-I was really stupid. I really thought about it for a long time and even my parents put some sense into me." "You actually told your parents?" "What else was I supposed to do?" It was quiet for a moment until Hiroko broke the silence with a sigh. "Fine. Come in. But be quiet." "What, really?" "Yes "really". Hurry up before I change my mind." The fifteen year old took off his shoes and followed Hiroko in her room. "Don't wake him up.", she reminded him. The young boy slowly approached the bed. Just to be safe Hiroko stood next to him. "What did you say was his name? Yasuhiro?", the young father asked. "Yeah." "Nice name." 

A few days later Hiroko was able to go back to school. The moment she entered the classroom she was immediately holed with questions by her best friend Miwako. "Oh my god, you're finally back!", she cheered, "What happened? Did you fall sick? How are you now?" "Miwako, relax. I had fever.", Hiroko lied. She didn't want to tell anybody who's not involved what actually happened. Not even her best friend. "Oh okay. Well, I'm glad you're back. I wrote down everything you missed for you. Also your boyfriend asked me where you have been." "Ex boyfriend.", the pink haired teen corrected. "Oh, what happened?" "Long story."  
Hiroko broke up with Yasuhiro's father the day she told him she was expecting a baby. She was really mad at him for saying all these things. And they haven't made up yet. Hiro refuses to.  
It was lunch time and the two friends were sitting outside enjoying the warm July weather. Hiroko was a little worried about her son though. It was the first time he was be alone with his grandparents. "Hiro? You still there?", Miwako waved in front of Hiroko's face. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry. I was in thought." "Must have been a pretty deep thought. You were spaced out. Are you okay?" "Yeah, don't worry about it." "Hiroko!", a male voice from behind the girls yelled. It was Yasuhiro's father. "It's "Hagakure" for you.", Hiroko barked at the boy the moment he reached the pair of friends. "Whoa, are you serious Hir-" Hiroko angriliy raised an eyebrow "H-Hagakure..." "What do you want?" "Can we talk alone for a moment?" The former delinquent sighed but followed her ex. They hid somewhere behind the school.  
"Okay, what is it?" "Could you stop being so mean to me, Hiroko?" "I'm still mad at you. And in public you call me "Hagakure". Got that?" "O-okay." "So what is it?" "Well, I'd like to make it up to you." Hiroko tilted her head in surprise. "Really?" "Yeah, I feel bad, you know? I want to be a good dad. Maybe I can visit you regularly." "I expect you to visit us regularly." "You do?" "Of course! It's your kid as well, you better take care too!" 

He did what he said. The same day he stood in front of Hiroko's home waiting to be let in. Unfortunately for him it was Hiroko's father who opened the door. "Oh h-hello.", the young boy stuttered, "I- I'd like to see Hiroko." "I suspect you're my grandsons father." The middle schooler nodded nervously. "Come in. They're in the living room." "Oh hey, you actually do what you promised me.", a female voice came up. It was Hiroko holding Yasuhiro in her arms, "I'm glad." 

It was Yasuhiro's first birthday, but sadly for Hiroko it was also a school day. The fifteen year old decided to get a present right after school. Her now again boyfriend even accompanied her. They cleared things up again and decided to give their relationship a second chance. The two of them were searching around in a toy store. Hiroko stood in front of a table with various toys being half their original price. She didn't have much money with her so she looked there first to see if she could find something. After a few seconds a plushie caught her eye. She took it and examined it. It was in the shape of a cute chicken and in perfect condition. She didn't get why it was half its price but she didn't bother to question it any further anyway. "Hey, I found something!", Hiroko said loudly so her boyfriend would hear her. "I'm coming!", he answered. He quickly walked over to Hiroko. "What is it?", he asked. "A plushie." "In the shape of a chicken? That's a little unusual for a plushie." "But it's pretty cute. And half the price." The young boy had a questioning look on his face. "What?", Hiroko said, "It's soft and squishy, Hiro will love it." "Hm, if you say so." They paid for the plushie and went home straight away.  
The moment Hiroko put her key into the keyhole and turned it an excited yelling came from the inside. The two middle schoolers entered the home and saw that someone was already waiting for them. A small figure stood in the doorway to the living room, smiling. "Hi Hiro!", Hiroko kneeled down and greeted her son. "Mama!", he yelled running into his mothers arms who then picked him up. "Look who's here too.", Hiroko pointed at her boyfriend. "Papa!", Yasuhiro yelled again. "Look what we got you, Hiro.", the fifteen year old teen took the new bought plushie her boyfriend was holding the whole time and handed it to the one year old. "That's for you.", she added. Yasuhiro quietly looked at the strange thing but immediately found himself to like it. He put it into both of his tiny arms and squished it with a big smile on his face. "I told you he'd love it.", Hiroko also smiled. 

That plush chicken was Yasuhiro's favorite ever since his first birthday. He even took it with him the first day of kindergarten. Which was also Hiroko's first day of high school to which she'd be late. "Are you excited for kindergarten?", Hiroko asked her son while walking along the side walk, "You can play with so many other children." Hiro nodded and smiled. After a few minutes the two reached their destination. Hiroko felt glares from almost every single parent that was at the kindergarten to bring their kids as well. No surprise. She was wearing her school uniform and had a little kid with her. The whispering started. "Is that hers?" "Might be her little brother."  
Hiroko ignored it. "Okay, listen Hiro.", she knelt down to be eye to eye with Yasuhiro, "Behave, okay? Your grandma and grandpa will pick you up later. And don't lose your stuff as well." "Okay mom.", the little child answered. "Now have some fun.", the young mother kissed her son's forehead and with that he ran into the building waving goodbye.  
Hiroko looked at her watch and realized she was already ten minutes too late. "Shit, I have to hurry."  
She ran as fast as she could and managed to be in school within five minutes. The high schooler entered the classroom and was stared at again. This time for being late though. "I- I'm sorry for being late!", she panted, bowing. "I guess you're Hagakure. You were the only one missing when I did the roll call.", the teacher said. "Yes, that's me...", Hiroko answered quietly. "Why are you late?", the teacher asked. "I, uh, took a wrong turn and got lost...", she lied. "... We'll talk about that later. Sit down." Hiroko did what she was told to. Her friend Miwako was in the class as well and kept a seat free for her. "Where were you?", she immediately asked while Hiroko unpacked her stuff. "I told you I got lost. It won't happen again."  
After the lesson Hiroko had to talk to the teacher. The two went outside the classroom so they had some privacy. "Please tell me the truth, why were you late Hagakure?", the teacher asked immediately, "And don't say you got lost. That's not a pretty creative lie." Hiroko should have known that "getting lost" was a stupid excuse. "I...", the student hesitated, "I have a son. Today was his first day of kindergarten." The teachers expression indicated that they didn't expect that answer. But a second later they dropped that expression. "You're kidding me, right?", they then asked. "N-No. I'm not. I can give you evidence if you need one." "No, I believe you. It's just unbelievable at first because you're so young." "Well, I used to be a delinquent. That might explain it a little." "Hm. I see. There's nothing we can do about it. Try to be on time in the future, okay?" "Of course!" "Now go back to class." With that the teacher left Hiroko alone. 

Finals came closer and Hiroko was in full stress mode. She barely had time for her son, which made both of them sad. Although Yasuhiro was very understanding, for a five year old that is.  
The high school student hunched over her desk studying. A knock at the door interrupted her. "Yes?", she said. The door opened and a kid came in. "Mom?", the kid asked. "What's the matter, Hiro?", Hiroko turned a bit to face her son better. "Are you still studying?", Yasuhiro carefully asked. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, sweetie. I promise we're going to do something fun once I've written my finals, okay?", the nineteen year old ruffled her son's hair. "Okay!", he smiled. Suddenly Hiroko's belly grumbled. "Are you hungry?", the small boy asked. "A little, but I'll wait 'til dinner. I have no time to make myself something now." "Hm... I'll be right back!", Yasuhiro ran out of the room straight into the living room where his grandparents were. "Grandma, I need your help!" "With what?", the grandmother asked nicely. "Come with me!", Hiro grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. "Mom is hungry, we have to make her something.", he explained. "Ah, I see.", Hiroko's mother opened the fridge, "What do you have in mind?", she then asked Yasuhiro. "You keep saying that fruits are healthy. Let's take those!" "Smart choice.", she took a small variety of fruits out of the fridge and closed it. She then prepared a full plate of fruit, most of it cut into bite sized pieces. "Something else? Maybe something to drink?", she asked Yasuhiro. He nodded. "Okay, you bring her the plate in the meantime.", the grandma handed her grandson the plate and he carefully carried it to Hiroko's room. He knocked again and waited for an answer. "Come in." Yasuhiro opened the door slowly and walked into the room, much to his mothers surprise. She didn't expect him to come back with a full plate of food. Maybe an apple. But not that. "Aw thank you sweetie! Did you make that?", Hiroko happily took the plate. "Grandma helped me.", Hiro admitted, "She'll bring you something to drink too." "That's so sweet of you, thank you!", the student hugged the kindergarten kid. In the meantime Hiroko's mother came with a big cup of coffee for her daughter. "Hiroko, take a break, will you?", she demanded politely. "I can't, I still have so much to study. I need good grades." "But you shouldn't overwork yourself." "I know. But it's only three days until the finals." 

The three days went by faster than expected. Hiroko wrote her last words and turned the paper in. "Finally.", she quietly sighed, "It's over." "Hey Hiro!", Miwako wanted her best friends attention. "Yeah?" "Let's do something fun after school! To celebrate that were finally done with everything!" "I'm sorry, I promised someone else to spend time with him." "Your boyfriend?" "No, he has to work." Hiroko's boyfriend graduated a year ago and had been working in a café as a waiter ever since. "Then who?" "Uh... Someone you don't know.", that wasn't a lie. Hiroko still kept her son a secret to most of the people. "Oh okay. Then how about tomorrow?" "Yeah sure!"  
The school bell rang and it was time for the students to go home. Hiroko ran as fast as she could.  
"I'm home!", Hiroko entered the small hallway. "Hi mom!", a kid's voice yelled from the living room. Right after that fast footsteps came out of the same room. "You're just waiting for me to come home, weren't you?", Hiroko asked with a smug. "Yeah! You promised me we do something fun today!", her son answered with a pout. "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise. Just let me change into different clothes okay? You can get ready in the meantime." "Okay!"  
Since Hiroko was still wearing her school uniform she had to change into something less eye catching. Only a few minutes later she was ready to go.  
"Can we visit dad in the café?", Yasuhiro asked while the two were in a train heading to the city. "Sure. We can get some ice cream too if you want." "Yes!"  
After ten minutes they arrived in the city where it was only a five minute walk to were the café was.  
"I take that table.", the moment Hiroko and Yasuhiro took a seat they were immediately greeted by their boyfriend and father. "Hey you two! Glad to see you!", he greeted, "How were the finals, Hiroko?" "Let me just say I'm glad it's over." "Mom promised me to spend some time with me because she was studying all the time.", Yasuhiro added. "That's nice. So, what do you guys want?"  
They gave him their order and were left alone again. Not for too long though. "So that's the one you promised to spend time with, huh?", a voice came up behind Hiroko. "Ah! Miwako! What are you doing here?", the nineteen year old asked. "Pretty much the same thing why you're here. Except I'm alone. Is it okay if I sit with you?" Hiroko slowly nodded. "Sweet.", Miwako grabbed a chair and sat between her best friend and a kid she didn't know. "I don't know you yet. I'm Miwako. What's your name?", she asked the child. "I'm Yasuhiro! But you can call me Hiro too!" "Another Hiro huh? Cool.", Miwako turned her attention to Hiroko. "Is he like your cousin or something?", she asked. "My son.", Hiroko finally admitted. "... Hey Hiro.", Miwako put her attention back to the boy, "How old are you?" "I'm five." "U-huh.", she then put her gaze back to Hiroko, "And you kept him a secret for five years why?" "Because a lot of people judge young mothers. Especially those who were fourteen at the time.", Hiroko answered, "I mean, I love my son more than the world, I'm glad I have him. It's the judgement from the outside, you know? I can deal with it now, but five years ago that was impossible for me." "Oh so that's why you stopped being a delinquent!" "Yup." "And that's why you always wanted to hang out somewhere else but your home." "M-hm." "That explains so much, wow. It's like a light bulb just turned on in my head."  
In the meantime Hiroko's boyfriend came back with the ordered. "There you go.", he set the things down on the table. "Thank you dad!", Yasuhiro said politely. "No problem, Hiro. Oh hey Miwako. Haven't seen you in a while. What can I do for you?" Miwako didn't place an order. She just smiled. "You're the dad.", it was more of a statement than a question. "Uh, yeah?", the waiter answered confused. "It's uncanny how much Hiro looks like him.", Hiroko added with a smug. She wasn't wrong. The hair and the tanned skin Yasuhiro had were traits he shared with his father. Even though the little boys skin isn't as nearly as dark as the dads. "Okay, I'll take a latte while your lovely girlfriend will explain everything to me.", Miwako finally ordered.  
They chatted for a while, it's been about one and a half hour and Yasuhiro still had fun. "By the way, do you have any ideas now on what job you wanna do? You're always so undecided.", Miwako asked her friend. "No, I don't know yet.", Hiroko answered. "I expected that answer. You know, my mom told me that she needs some nurses at her hospital." "A nurse? Me? You sure?", Hiroko looked at her best friend in disbelief. "We'd be colleagues! It'll be fun!" "That'll make everything worse. Plus nurses have impossible work shifts." "Just say you have a son to take care of. I mean his work shifts aren't that better.", Miwako pointed at Hiroko's boyfriend. "Hm. I could give it a try." 

She has been a nurse for a little over two years now. Her son was visiting school as well. She got her drivers license and she moved into her own home with her small family. She even married her now husband shortly after her graduation. But things didn't go as well as she thought they would. Her family was always short on money plus her husband seemed to have change a lot as well. In a negative way. It scared Hiroko. But she always hoped for things to get better. She and her now seven year old son were home. She was cooking and he was doing homework. "Remember, always have a nice and tidy handwriting.", Hiroko said. "Otherwise the ghosts will haunt me.", Yasuhiro added. "Exactly."  
The lock to the front door clicked, indicating that Hiroko's husband was gone already. She looked at her wristwatch. "That's quite early.", the young mother thought loud. "Is dad already home?", her son asked. "Seems like it."  
The father came into the home with a rather angry expression. "Whoa, what's the matter?", Hiroko asked. "I got fired.", her husband admitted straight away. Hiroko needed a moment to contain herself. "Hiro, be a sweetie and go to your room for a moment.", she then said in a stressed voice. "Okay.", the young boy quickly jumped off his chair and went to his room. "You got fucking fired?!", Hiroko then yelled, "For what?!" "I yelled at a customer." "Why the fuck did you do that?! You know we're short on money, what gave you the audacity to yell at a fuckin' customer?!" "They treated me like shit!" "THAT'S NOT A REASON TO YELL AT THEM!", Hiroko usually was pretty laid back. But when she got mad she completely freaked out. "I need a beer.", the former waiter said annoyed. "We don't have any!" "Fine. I'll be at the bar.", he was about to leave again. "Are you fucking kidding me?" "Listen, I had a bad day. I need a break." "You?! Need a break?!" "Yeah. Don't wait for me, it'll be late.", Hiroko's husband already walked out of the front door. "WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A GOD DAMN TV BUT FOR YOUR FUCKING ALCOHOL ADDICTION!", she yelled after him. He didn't really care.  
Hiroko slammed the door shut and leaned her head against it. "What went wrong?", she asked herself, "I can't believe I married that asshole..." 

Hiroko hoped that Yasuhiro wouldn't notice the arguments that much. But even Miwako noticed Hiroko's strange behavior the next day. "Hey, Hiroko, is everything alright?", she asked her best friend. "No. Not really.", Hiroko admitted. "What's the matter?" "My stupid drunkard of husband is the matter. He got fired yesterday and all he did was going into his stupid bar only to come home completely wasted and demanding to have sex with me. He had to sleep on the sofa last night." "Wow, I never expected that to turn that dark." "I don't know what to do. We have been married for only two years and for most of the time it was a living hell." Hiroko sighed and looker at the watch that hung from the wall. "Oh shoot! I have to pick up Hiro! See you tomorrow!", she quickly grabbed her stuff and waved Miwako goodbye.  
The nurse picked up her son from school and were on their way home. "Mom...?", Yasuhiro quietly asked. "Yes sweetie?" "Are you okay? You yelled so much yesterday." Hiroko sighed. He apparently noticed more than Hiroko hoped. "I'm fine.", she lied. She couldn't explain a seven year old what was going on between her and her husband.  
One more turn and the two would arrive at their home. Hiroko didn't be live her eyes when she took that turn. Firetrucks, at least four of them, two ambulances and a house that was burnt down half way. "No fucking way.", Hiroko murmured. "Hiro, stay in the car.", she quickly parked the car in front of the remaining parts of what used to be a garage and left her son alone for a while. "What's going on?!", she asked one of the firefighters. "Are you this mans wife?", the firefighter pointed at Hiroko's husband. "Yes?", she stated. "Okay, your husband fell asleep with a burning cigarette in his mouth and caused a fire. Lucky only the living room and the garage next to it were damaged. The doors to the other bedrooms were closed so it is able to get most of the belongings out once the smoke disappeared completely." Hiroko took a deep breath. "Can I talk to my husband or did he melt down onto the sofa?" "N-no, he luckily survived but he's in one of the ambulances right now." "Thank you.", the angry mother walked past the firefighter and towards the ambulance were her soon to be divorced husband was. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!", she aggressively yelled. "H-Hiroko, I-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS THIS TIME! THIS IS THE LAST FUCKIN' STRAW!" "Miss, please, calm down.", one of the paramedics tried to talk to the outraged nurse. "I WILL BE CALM  
WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM!", she hissed back. "Hiroko, please-", the fire survivor tried it as well. "No! You shut the fuck up and listen! You probably spent our last money on some fucking booze and then decided it was a good idea to get completely wasted just to fall asleep with a fucking cigarette in your mouth almost burning our entire home down! I'm sick of this shit! I'm getting a divorce and I'm taking Yasuhiro with me because you don't seem to care at all!" "FINE!", the one Hiroko was mad at finally raised his voice as well, "I NEVER WANTED THIS ANYWAY! I NEVER WANTED TO BE MARRIED OR A FATHER! YOU CAN FUCK OFF!" "I GLADLY DO THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Hiroko flipped him off and went back to the car. She took a deep breath.  
"Mom, what happened?", Yasuhiro immediately asked the moment Hiroko sat down on the drivers seat. "Well,", she closed the door and turned the key, "We're going to live with your grandparents again for a while. We're going to search for a new home and your father won't be part of anything anymore." "Are you getting divorced?" "Yes." "... I'm glad." Hiroko didn't expect that. "You're glad?" "Dad has been so mean lately. He only made you sad and he smelled like alcohol all the time. I'm glad we're moving out..." Hiroko had to stop and park on a sidewalk for a moment. Her eyes were tearing up from what her son said. "Mom...?" " so happy to have you...", she whispered, "I'm so, so happy...", she finally broke out into tears. She covered her face with her hands. A moment later a small figure was hugging her. Yasuhiro unbuckled his seatbelt so he could give his crying mother a hug. "I love you, Hiro." "I love you too, mom." 

What happened? What the fuck happened!? Hiroko got her life back to normal. She continued working as a nurse. Her son was happier too. They found a new home they actually could afford. Yasuhiro got into fortune telling which gave him the opportunity to get invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the "Ultimate Clairvoyant". Finally something good for him since he previously had been held back in school three times.  
Everything was okay, even after Yasuhiro left for Hopes Peak. Everything was fine until some random people broke into Hiroko's home and kidnapped her. She was trapped inside an apartment for over a year until someone broke down the door.  
Hiroko hadn't seen her son in years. She wondered if he was okay.  
The former nurse learned that she was trapped in Towa City and couldn't leave it because some kids gave her an armband which would explode if she went past the border. For most of the time she stayed underground. Not only because the kids were hunting her, saying she was a demon called "Hironosaurus", Hiroko thought it was a hilarious name though, but also because black and white robotic bears were running around town destroying everything.  
Two girls came by handing her report cards about some captives. She even had her own. After a while those robotic bears even invaded the underground and Hiroko had to flee. The situation eventually became better when the two girls from earlier had saved the city from the bears. It still wasn't safe. Corpses were lying around everywhere, no one really had a home or food. But no one came to save these poor people. And even if there was someone to rescue them, Hiroko couldn't leave the city. Her wristband was still part of her. 

She decided to walk around town a bit, maybe trying to help someone. Eventually she did find someone who seemed to be lonely. It was a young girl, about eighteen years old, with blonde short hair and wearing a yellow high school girl uniform, who was leaning against a wall, freezing. "Hey!", Hiroko greeted to get the girls attention. "Do you mean me?", she answered. "Yeah, you. Are you okay?" "I'm a bit freezing. Other than that I'm fine." Hiroko came closer to that girl and noticed that she had seen her before somewhere. She also noticed that the girl wore a wristband as well. Exactly the same Hiroko had. "What's your name?", she asked. "Nakajima." "Hey, no need to be so formal, the world has gone to shit. What's your first name?" "Kanon." "Nice to meet you. I'm Hiroko.", she stretched out her arm and held her hand towards Kanon to help her stand up. "Whoa, you're really freezing cold. Here.", the pink haired woman took off her jacket and handed it to the teen. "Thanks. But what about you?" "I'm fine, don't worry about it." "Why do you help me anyway?" "I'm a nurse and a mother. I guess it's my instinct or something like that." "Oh. Well, I would be a graduate student by now if *this* didn't happen."  
The two of them decided to stick together. They talked about various things. Until they talked about the wristbands. "You're being hunted too?", Kanon asked. "Yeah. But I don't think the kids are still on it." "Hopefully. ...Who were you the captive of?" "Captive?" "Yeah. Like, I don't know how to explain this. I have this wristband because I was my cousin's captive. His name was Leon. He visited Hopes Peak but... but died in a killing game." The moment Kanon said that Hiroko got all sorts of fears. "K-Killing game?", she asked just to be save Kanon really said that. "Yeah. I found a file on that." "M-my son visited Hopes Peak! And he was in the same class as Leon!" "What's your sons name?" "Y-Yasuhiro." Kanon's eyes lit up. "Hagakure, Yasuhiro?" "Yes! What do you know about him?!", Hiroko grabbed Kanon's shoulders. Kanon just had to smile. "You're smiling. I-is he alive?! Tell me!" The teen laughed and nodded. "He's fine. Believe it or not he even was in Towa City spending time with me. He's a really great guy." The mother let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad. But where is he now?" "Somewhere called "the future foundation". Apparently he works there or something. He promised me to send help though." Suddenly helicopter noises came closer and closer to the two women. "See?", Kanon said, pointing at the source of the sound. "That's a future foundation helicopter." The just mentioned aircraft stopped came to an halt right above the two. A ladder came down in front of them, indicating that they should climb up. And that's what they did. A blond guy with glasses and a tablet in his hand was already waiting.  
"My name is Byakuya Togami.", he introduced himself, "I am a member of the Future Foundation and I got the order to rescue the captives used for the "Hopes Peak 78th class killing game". And according to my data you're two of them." Hiroko and Kanon nodded. "Good. Can I see your arms for a moment?" They both held out the arms with the wristbands. Byakuya took some strange device that looked like a pen, held it against the wristbands and pushed a button. This caused the wristbands to deactivate and fall off. "Now that that has been taken care of we can safely bring you to the headquarters."  
On their way back they picked up three more captives, one of them being a fat cat. They introduced themselves as Takemichi Yukimaru and Takaaki Ishimaru. No one really knew what the cats name was though. After a while the helicopter arrived at a giant tower, ready to land on one of the landing spots. Someone stood down there to give the pilots signals to land. The closer the aircraft came to the ground the more recognizable the person became. Hiroko had to tear up. It was someone she hadn't seen in years. The helicopter finally landed and Byakuya opened the sliding door. Hiroko immediately jumped out and ran towards the person she was so happy to see again. "HIRO!", she cried. "MOM!", her son cried back. They ran into each other's arms, sharing tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're alright!", Hiroko whispered. "I could say the same thing about you.", Yasuhiro hugged his mom tighter.  
They remained like this for a few minutes until Yasuhiro broke the hug. "I have to say hello to someone else.", he explained. Hiroko saw Kanon and the others had walked past them and were ready to go inside. "Then hurry! She'll be happy to know that you still care about her." Hiro smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks!", he then turned around and ran towards the entrance. "Kanon, wait! Don't think I forgot ya!" 

From now on things could only get better. Hiroko was finally reunited with Yasuhiro, and that's the most important thing to her at the moment.


End file.
